The field of this invention relates to construction materials and more particularly to a stepping stone which is designed to be used in gardens, lawns or other landscaped terrain to provide a designated path area.
Stepping stones within path areas of a landscaped environment has long been known. The most common form of stepping stone is constructed either of rock or cement. Generally, a stepping stone is designed to be attractive in appearance. The stepping stone is also designed to be of heavy weight so as to be able to adequately support the localized weight of a human being as a human being walks from one stepping stone to another.
In the past, there have been attempts to illuminate different devices associated with landscaping terrain. Planters have been known to be illuminated, curbing has been known to be illuminated, steps have been known to be illuminated, bricks and blocks have been known to be illuminated and even stepping stones have been known to be illuminated by embedding a plurality of small light bulbs with the top surface of a stepping stone. This type of illuminated stepping stone is still constructed of a rock or cement material with the top surface of the stepping stone being cut to form chambers within which are mounted the separate light bulbs. However, this type of illumination of a stepping stone is only partial. The top surface of the stepping stone is not totally illuminated. Also, because of the labor required in the constructing of such stepping stones, such stepping stones are known to be expensive.